The Nutcracker Prince (Live-Action Remake 2020)
The Nutcracker Prince is a live action, adventure, fantasy and comedy film from 2020, directed by John Faverou and produced by Jon Favreau, Brigham Taylor, combined with some element of the real image. The film is a Remake of the 1990 Warner Bros. animated film with the same name and based in the E.T.A Hoffman' story of The Nutcracker and The Mouse King ''and the Tchaikovsky's Ballet Adaptation. It is distributed by Walt Disney Company and Dreamworks Pictures. Summary Clara's family celebrates Christmas Eve with a big party for their guests. Clara and her brother Fritz eagerly wait for the eccentric Uncle Drosselmeyer to arrive with his special gift. This turns out to be a great automatic toy castle, with soldiers moving and swans swimming in its pit. In addition, it brings to Clara a special gift, a nutcracker, and also tells the story of how the Nutcracker became King of the Dolls. Cast * Abigail Breslin as Clara * Alex Wollf as Hans/The Nutcracker * Morgan Freeman as Uncle Drosselmeyer * Chiwetel Ejiofor as Ferdinand, The Mouseking * Kevin Kline as Pantaloon * Susan Sarandon as The Mousequeen * Emma Thompson as Trudy * Gugu Mbatha-Raw as Marie * Corey Burton as The King * Hattie Morahan as The Queen * Amy Adams as Princess Perlipats * Sharlto Copley as Dr. Carl Stahlbaum * Charlize Theron as Mrs. Ingrid Stahlbaum * Scarlett Johansson as Louise * Luke Evans as Erik * Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Fritz Supporting Cast * Alison Brie as Mrs. Miller * Frank Welker as The Rats (vocal effects) * Jason Bateman as Guard #1 * Nate Torrenceas Guard #2 Reception Production Soundtrack CGI Animation the same CGI animation was used, as they did in ''The Jungle Book (2016) and Beauty and the Beast (2017) for the animations of Mouse King, Mouse Queen and the rats. Differences to the 1990 animated film * The full name of The Mouse King is mentioned, since in the animated version, its name was unknown. * In the animated film, The Mouse King, it was a bit big, but in the remake, it has an aspect, which gives it a much larger size, almost the size of a Rat, in addition to the color of The Mouse kIng, it goes from being Brown to gray. * Hans's hair goes from being black to brown (unlike the 1990 animated version). * In the remake, the Pavlova's gender of is feminine, while in the animated version its gender is unknown. * In the animated version, the mice were characters of comic relief, while in Remake, they are threatening. Trivia * Chiwetel Ejiofor will be playing the lead role of the villain. * Abigail Breslin will be play the role of Clara. * Morgan Freeman returns to his role of Uncle Drosselmeyer, later to the 2018 film The Nutcracker and the Four Realms. * The Mouse King dies in a similar way, like to his animated version, but a little different. * The Mouse King is gray, unlike the animated version, who originally was brown. * In this remake, The Mouse King is thin, while in the animated version, he is fat. Gallery Abigail Breslin as Clara in The Nutcracker Prince (2020 live action remake).png|Abigail Breslin as Clara Chiwetel Ejiofor as The Mouseking in The Nutcracker Prince (2020 live action remake).png|Chiwetel Ejiofor as The Mouse King Susan Sarandon and The Mousequeen.png|Susan Sarandon as The Mousequeen The Nutcracker Prince Live-Action Remake Casting.png|the film's cast Category:Live-action films Category:Live-action films based on cartoons Category:The Nutcracker Category:Musical Films Category:Fantasy films Category:Fantasy Category:Live-action remakes Category:Films Category:CGI and Live Action Films Category:Films remakes Category:Remakes Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Dreamworks Pictures Category:DreamWorks Pictures films Category:Disney Remakes Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Christmas Movies Category:Christmas films Category:Disney movies Category:The Nutcracker Prince Category:Films about mice Category:Films about cats Category:Films about Christmas Category:2020 films Category:2020 Category:2020 Film Category:Upcoming Films Category:Upcoming Movies Category:Upcoming Category:Teenagers Category:Pre-Teens Category:Chilean Category:Adults Category:DreamWorks Category:Walt Disney Films